<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Champagne Problems by Luminee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115184">Champagne Problems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/pseuds/Luminee'>Luminee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, Love Confessions, M/M, but hyunjin doesn't want to, good ending, he loves seungmin that's why, no beta we die like men, or it should be but there isn't much context, taylor swift new album so new fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/pseuds/Luminee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought about leaving,” he muttered. </p><p>“Yet you’re still here.” </p><p>“I could not.” </p><p>“For her?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Champagne Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>As it said it the tags, there is a new Taylor Swift album and of course it made me go **fics** because it always happen that way! I don't have much to say, except, you might want to listen to Champagne Problems and some songs from her evermore album while reading to get a little mood!</p><p>Hope you enjoy uwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hyunjin ?”</p><p>Hyunjin raised his head. Recognizing the familiar voice, his blood froze in his veins. His eyes were puffy and tired from all the crying he had done, his bow tie was now desperately hanging on his neck, as he had pulled over it to be able to breathe more easily. The long locks of hair that were falling on both sides of his head were all messy, the run had made his ponytail loose.</p><p>“Seungmin,” he answered, almost like a machine. His throat was hurting him after breathing roughly the cold air for hours. </p><p>The latter sat down next to him. The train station was empty beside them, sitting on the cold bench in the middle of the night. </p><p>“How did you know...” he started without being able to finish his sentence.</p><p>Seungmin hummed, “where you were? I just knew it. But I thought it would be better to lead them all far from here.” </p><p>Hyunjin stayed silent. Seungmin gave him the coat he had in his hands. “I believe you left that behind. You must be cold.” </p><p>He did not let the other answer or move, putting himself the coat on Hyunjin’s shoulders, pulling the two sides close on his chest to warm him. Hyunjin sniffed, he had no idea for how long he had been there. </p><p>“I thought about leaving,” he muttered. </p><p>“Yet you’re still here.” </p><p>“I could not.” </p><p>“For her?” </p><p>Hyunjin turned his head to stare at Seungmin. He was looking straight in front of him, almost like he was analyzing the rails, expecting for the next train to arrive in station. Hyunjin felt his heart heavy in his chest, his head was taken by a violent vertigo as he admired the other man’s profile. </p><p>“No,” he whispered so softly that he did not know if Seungmin heard it or if he thought it was the winter breeze. “Not for her.” </p><p>*</p><p>Hours earlier, Seungmin was drinking slowly the champagne that the servants were proposing to the guest all around the gigantic dinning room. Hyunjin’s house had always been enormous, a beautiful manor in the middle of the countryside, a few train stations away from the big city where his father would often travel for business purposes. However it was the first time Seungmin felt so tiny and unwanted in it. He exchanged a few polite words with the guests, greeting Hyunjin’s father when he passed by the room, strutting around with pride as he personally welcomed everyone in his house. </p><p>Hyunjin was getting married.<br/>
The words were hurting Seungmin in his heart even just by thinking of it. Everything had went so quickly, with Hyunjin announcing his engagement to a noble girl from the city in private to him, to this day, the party to make it official, only a few weeks later, not enough for Seungmin to process it.</p><p>Seungmin gave the same smile he had gave to Hyunjin when he had told him the new to his father when the latter hugged him proudly. Seungmin was Hyunjin childhood friend. He was like another son for him. He drunk the rest of his champagne, and discreetly took another flute. The bubbles popping on the glass gave him a distraction as he nodded to everything Hyunjin’s father was telling him. </p><p>Everyone seemed so happy around him. Celebrating with delight as they waited for the fancy tent on the garden to be ready to welcome them, for the bride and groom to exchange their vows and promise their mutual love until death do them part. Seungmin drown the effervescence in the room that made him so dizzy into the champagne’s bubbles. Everything had went so quickly.</p><p>He locked eyes with Hyunjin, who was weirdly entering the room. He felt like his heart was being ripped apart, just by looking at the face he loved so much. Hyunjin always looked good in his eyes, but tonight, he looked especially beautiful. The black suit enhancing his long legs, his hair tied up into a semi-ponytail, letting a few chosen locks frame his face. Seungmin wondered if it was time. </p><p>Hyunjin was getting married and he was his best man. </p><p>He blinked and Hyunjin was gone. </p><p>*</p><p>Hyunjin saw Seungmin shivered and he felt bad for making him stay outside in the cold, waiting for nothing and everything at the same time. A part of him wished he had taken the last train, right before Seungmin arrived, but he could have not went without Seungmin. But now he did not knew how to confess it. </p><p>“Are they mad?” he whispered instead. </p><p>“Her parents were screaming a lot. She seemed upset but not sad.” </p><p>Once again Hyunjin stared at his face. He wanted to tell him that she did not matter to him, that girl that he had met only a few weeks ago, that his father had not let him any choice but to marry her. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me you didn’t want it?” </p><p>Hyunjin opened his mouth but no sound came out at first. He adjusted the coat around him, making sure that it was now covering half of his face, trying to hide in it. “There was nothing to do about it. It was a business choice, to save Father’s company.”  </p><p>Seungmin’s lips turned into a thin straight line and it made Hyunjin sadder. </p><p>“Will you come back home?” he asked like nothing had been said. </p><p>“I just ruined my family,” Hyunjin answered. </p><p>“Then are you going to leave?” </p><p>*</p><p>In front of the mirror, Hyunjin was tying up his bow tie. He had asked for his servants to leave him alone, pretending that he needed time to practice his vows and he wanted some privacy. He had forced his mother to follow them, stopping her into the waterfall of compliments she was giving him. His hands were shaky and it took him several attempts to succeed. He was feeling like his soul had left his body ever since the engagement new had fallen on him, even meeting his future spouse had happened like he had been unconscious all the time. </p><p>It had been just a normal morning, his father had came back from the city after several days away and he had been happy to see him again. He knew the firm had encounter some issues, he had been authorized into the company business ever since he had turned eighteen, as the future heir, and he knew that every trip to the city for his father were decisive. However he had not expected him to come back with this new. </p><p>“It’s a family from overseas,” his father had explained to him calmly, “marrying her will give us a hand on the business there.” </p><p>Hyunjin stared at his reflection. He had said nothing to the proposal, for long now he knew better than to try to go against his father. He blamed himself for not having seen it coming. </p><p>“That’s what business is, Son. You have to do anything for it. You’re a man now, and it’s your duty to carry the company after me.”</p><p>He put a hand on his shoulder, where his father had held him with a happy grin on his face. His heart was heavy. </p><p>“Everyone is counting on you.”</p><p>Seungmin had said nothing for a while before congratulating him and he had knew something was wrong. He knew Seungmin better than anyone else, he could read every line on his face, every gesture that he was doing. Everything made sense with Seungmin, but ever since that day, nothing had. During the wedding preparation he had not come visit him, not even once, when they could not spent a day apart usually. He had tried to sneak downstairs to see him before the ceremony but only to find him smiling and laughing with his father. So he had left. </p><p>A knock of the door made the water on his eyes disappear, he jumped toward the handle. “Yes?” he stuttered without opening fully the door. </p><p>“It’s almost time, Mister,” the servant’s voice politely announced.</p><p>“I’ll come in a second.” </p><p>He closed the door. He knew the servant was waiting right behind it. He felt his breath short, struggling to bring air to his lungs suddenly. His eyes were wandering in the room, the panic was raising in him, until his gaze fell on the window. </p><p>*</p><p>“I told you I can’t leave,” Hyunjin repeated blankly. </p><p>“You didn’t tell me why.”<br/>
Hyunjin felt tears rolling down his cheeks once again, he sniffed, “I can’t,” he said in a broken voice, “I can’t tell you why.” </p><p>Seungmin suddenly stared at him. It was the first time ever since he had given him the coat, Hyunjin could read pain on his face but he did not understand why. “I can understand, you know. I just didn’t know you didn’t want that wedding. I thought you loved her.” </p><p>“I don’t know her, how can I love her.” </p><p>“I didn’t know that,” Seungmin repeated. </p><p>He grabbed Hyunjin’s hands. It made Hyunjin’s heart stop beating, or he thought so. “Tell me why you can’t leave,” he asked again, a bit plaintive. </p><p>Hyunjin looked at him, he hated the tears in Seungmin’s eyes, the way sadness was painted on his beautiful face, he hated why he did not understand what was going on in his head right now like he always did. He wondered if he should have fled away as soon as his father had told him the proposal instead of waiting for the last moment. He felt a weight on his chest, Seungmin desperately clenched his fingers on his. The words were at the tip of his tongue yet he was too afraid to say it, too afraid to see Seungmin’s face change into his worst fear, too afraid that Seungmin would let go of his hand. </p><p>“I can’t leave without you,” he eventually whispered after what seemed like an eternity. </p><p>*</p><p>They were ten when Hyunjin jokingly offered a grass made ring to Seungmin, asking him to marry him. They were ten when Seungmin had took the ring, put it on his own finger and accepted the proposal with a big smile on his round face. Because they had never talked about it ever again, and because time had went by and they had grown up and Seungmin had realized the world they were living in, Seungmin had thought it had meant nothing. No matter how hard he had tried to persuade him, he had never been able to forget that moment, even when his other childhood memories were becoming blurry. </p><p>He was twenty-two now, standing in the aisle, near the priest, his hands crossed in front of him, waiting anxiously for Hyunjin to appear, knowing very well he was not the one the latter would pronounce his vows to. Knowing very well it could have never happened that way anyway. He lowered his head, hoping no one in the attendance would notice the tears rolling down his cheeks. </p><p>The guests were starting to whisper, the wait was long. Too long. Seungmin took a deep breath and raised a bit his head, discreetly dabbing the tears to make them disappear. On the corner of his sight, he saw one of Hyunjin’s servants rush into the tent, trying to make himself as reserved as possible, making his way toward Hyunjin’s mother, sitting on the first row. He whispered something on his ear and her face turned white. </p><p>Something was wrong, Seungmin felt it in his bones and he froze. He watched Hyunjin’s mother slowly get up and come to him. </p><p>“He’s gone. Find him. You know him,” she hissed at him before turning around and smiling brightly at the guests. </p><p>He did not hear the speech she gave to them, not because he did not care but because suddenly the world was spinning around him. Hyunjin had ran away from his own wedding. </p><p>For hours, Seungmin pretended to look everywhere with his parents, making up lies about special places he knew Hyunjin would go to hide just to make them lose time, until he eventually escaped their monitoring and ran to the train station. When they were younger, they always went with their bikes there, fascinated by the steam trains rushing on the rails, the strangers that were coming out of it, every destination that they could led them to. They would park their bikes near the entrance and sat on a bench, talking about imaginary trips they would take when they would be older. </p><p>His legs were shaky and he was out of breath quickly as he tried to beat time in his run. For a second, he felt afraid that Hyunjin had maybe already left, that he was too late. </p><p>But when Seungmin reached the train station, he recognized Hyunjin’s back sitting on the same bench as always. It took him a few minutes to breath normally but also to gather the courage to see him. He knew nothing would be the same after that moment. </p><p>“Hyunjin?” he gently asked when he found the strength to come near him.</p><p>*</p><p>To Hyunjin, Seungmin was everything. The beautiful masterpiece in his life, that fitted so well next to him, the one that give him the power to go beyond everything. When he felt too pressured, only Seungmin was able to find the right words, Seungmin had led him on the way to believe in himself and love life for what it was. And Hyunjin had always promised himself that it would be fine, as long as Seungmin was there. </p><p>When he was ten years old, he had surprised his parents talking about his future wedding. Excited by the thought, he had immediately run to join Seungmin, making out of grass a ring, promising him to give him one day a real ring, the one passing by traditionally in his family, if Seungmin wanted it. Maybe it was because they were ten and that they did not know what was life that Seungmin had said yes. At least it was what Hyunjin had believed growing up, trying to erase the thought and the feelings that had came with it. But nothing had been strong enough to make him forget. </p><p>“You can’t leave without me?” Seungmin repeated. </p><p>Hyunjin slowly nodded. It felt like his heart was suddenly taken out of his chest, desperately trying to survive in the hostile environment, far from the warmth of his body. He stared at Seungmin’s face for any sign of reject, disgust, fear, but there was nothing like that. </p><p>Seungmin was everything to him. And Seungmin held his hands a bit tighter and smiled. </p><p>“I don’t want you to leave without me. I don’t want you away from me, ever,” he confessed, “I thought for the last weeks that you were going to, and I thought I had to accept it because it would have made you happy.” </p><p>Once again tears were falling down from his eyes but it seemed like sadness was slowly going away, replaced with relief. </p><p>“I would never be happy without you,” Hyunjin muttered. He dared to unlocked one his hands from Seungmin’s to slowly dry his tears. “You’re the reason of my happiness.”<br/>
They exchanged a gaze, full of unsaid words that they both suddenly understood like a veil had been taken off from their sight, making everything from blurry to crystal clear. His hand already on Seungmin face, he caressed his cheek with care and the latter closed his eyes, looking so peaceful. </p><p>“Hyunjin,” he whispered. </p><p>The latter hummed. </p><p>“Kiss me, please,” he asked. </p><p>It did not take more for Hyunjin to follow that order. With softness, he leaned to Seungmin’s lips and kissed them. At first, he felt unsure of himself, not sure about what he was doing, even when he had dreamed of it for years, but when Seungmin returned the kiss, he immediately gave himself totally into it. Seungmin hands slid to his neck, to pull him even closer to him. His cold fingers finding sanctuary under the coat. </p><p>It lasted a minute, or maybe an eternity, Hyunjin did not know, he did not care. It was desperate yet loving, mixed with both of their tears. It felt like a mouthful of air after years of drowning under water. It felt scary yet it felt right. It felt like Hyunjin belonged here, his legs tangled up with Seungmin’s, Seungmin gripping his hair, kissing like there was no tomorrow, like their lives depending on it. And when they broke apart, their lips were red and swollen. </p><p>“Maybe we should leave together,” Seungmin proposed, very shyly. </p><p>Hyunjin nodded, and he put his head on Seungmin’s shoulder, closing his eyes, feeling like suddenly something made sense.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on twitter : @woobrioche</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>